


Hand Me My Leather

by Sassywrites77



Series: Misc Sebastian Stan Characters [3]
Category: Charles Blackwood - Fandom, Sebastian Stan characters, We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Pegging, Riding Crops, nipple shields
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: This kept floating around in my brain until I finally wrote it out. First time writing pegging and female dom.
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Reader
Series: Misc Sebastian Stan Characters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599028
Kudos: 5





	Hand Me My Leather

You and Charles had an open relationship; he was free to dally with whomever he wanted and so were you. The only problem that came from that was this utter obsession he seemed to have with wanting to do his dallying in front of your neighbor, Nancy. Despite that, you had somehow become friends with Nancy who had called you earlier to make you aware of Charles' latest escapades in her garden. She was so understanding after all the other times and wasn't judgy of how you and Charles led your lives. 

So here you were waiting on your Charles to get back for his punishment. You smirked as you finished setting up the bedroom, then moved to the chair in the corner of the room as you heard Charles calling for you when he entered the house. You didn't answer him, just draped your legs across the arm of the chair, leather riding crop across your lap. 

Charles came into the bedroom, stopping short and his suit jacket falling to the floor when he saw you, your name falling from his lips as he went from calling out to you to an almost whisper. You smiled wickedly as you undressed your legs and stood gracefully from the chair, moving toward him, hitting the leather crop against your opposite hand.

His eyes darkened as he took in your attire. High heels that would have you towering over him by a few inches, legs clad in silk stockings held up by a garter belt, no panties, and a necklace nipple shield. The silver necklace piece started off innocently enough around your neck a small gemstone the color of Charles' eyes fell between your breasts, but the rest of the chains draped down around your breast held onto your nipples with a non-piercing ring. Smaller chains led from the ring to the main chain. He licked his lips as you came to stand directly in front of him, his hands clenched at his sides to keep himself from touching you.

"Oh, Charles. I've heard you've been a very...naughty...boy." Your voice was husky, your last three words punctuated by the riding crop hitting his crotch softly. He let out a small whimper but didn't say anything. "Now I think my dirty boy needs a bath, don't you? Get out of those clothes."

"Y-yes, M-mistress," he stuttered before starting to work on his tie. Once he had the knot undone you grabbed one side and pulled it from around his neck.

"For later," you said, draping it over your arm.

You could see how excited he was for later as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Jerking the hem out of his pants, pulling it off and tossing it to the side. He then went to work unbuckling his belt, but as he began to unbutton his pants you stopped him. Your hand on his belt buckle, you pulled it through the loops of his pants with a _fwip_.

"Also, for later," you murmured.

He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, shoving them and his underwear down his cock, already semi-hard, popping free. You lightly hit it with the crop, Charles moaning and his eyes squeezing shut at the slight sting.

"I'm waiting."

He finished undressing and headed toward the bathroom, jumping slightly when the crop hit his ass. "Let's get my dirty boy cleaned up,” you said throwing the tie and belt on the bed as you walked passed.

Charles settled into the clawfoot bathtub as you placed the riding crop on the sink within reach. You sat behind him in a chair, using a small cup you scooped water and poured it over his head. You poured some shampoo into your hand and began washing his hair as he took a cloth and began to wash himself. Your fingers scraped lightly against his scalp pulling a moan from him, his head dropping back toward you. 

“Does that feel good, my dirty boy?” 

“Hmmm. Yes, Mistress.”

You stopped suddenly, grabbing the crop and slapping it down on his arm as you saw his hand gripped around his cock. “Now, Charles, you know good boys don’t do that when they are cleaning up.”

Charles groaned but pulled his hand away going back to washing up. You rinsed the soap from his hair making sure it didn’t get into his eyes. He stood and you helped towel him off then led him back into the bedroom.

“Alright, my pretty, dirty boy, bend over the side of the bed and spread your legs.”

He did as you told him, you walking up behind him, gliding the crop down his back and his crack. “There’s my good boy. Now,” you said as you grabbed the lube from the array of items on the bed, “you’ve been doing an awful lot of fucking lately, haven’t you?” You slid your lubed fingers against his hole, pushing one then another in. You leaned over him you pussy pressing against him. As you scissored your fingers, you told him, “I think it’s time you got fucked, don’t you?” You bit his ear lobe as you curled worked your fingers inside him.

“F-fuuuuck,” Charles gasped as he rutted against the bed.

You pulled away from him, a whimper escaping him at the loss of your fingers and then another as the crop whisked through the air and came down hard on his ass. “Good boys don’t do that until they are told, Charles.” You picked up a plug and lubed it before pressing it into him. “For now you get this, then we’ll see if you can be good enough to be thoroughly fucked. Now stand up.”

Charles straightened, and you picked up the tie he had been wearing. “I know how much you love to see everything that is being done to you, but I want to deprive you of that.” You covered his eyes with the tie, knotting it at the back of his head. “Now be a good boy for me and get on the bed on your knees, legs spread.”

Once again, he obeyed you. You noticed the pre-cum dripping from his cock and swiped your middle and index finger across the slit gathering some up. “Looks like someone is making a mess, and we just got you all cleaned up. You wanna taste yourself, my pet?”

Charles opened his mouth, then closed them around your fingers moaning as he sucked them clean, then licking the pads before you pulled them free. You were glad you had blindfolded him so he couldn’t see the effect that had on you; you were dripping wet right now.

You moved back behind him. “Now how many smacks should I give this pretty ass of yours for the teasing poor Nancy today? 5? 10? 20?” He let out a moan at twenty. “Oh, twenty? Were you that naughty today, Charles? Shame on you. Now, do I use the riding crop, the paddle, or the flogger? Hmmm, I think the flogger, stripe that ass up so good. What do you think, Charles?”

“Y-yes, M-mistress. The f-flogger, please,” he was almost begging for it. God, it was turning you on.

You picked up the flogger, letting the tassels brush across his ass. “You ready, baby? Gonna count them out for me? Maybe we’ll just do 10 since we’re using the flogger.”

“W-whatever you wish, Mistress,” Charles whispered.

“That’s a good boy, listening to his Mistress. Alright, count for me, Charles.”

You slapped the flogger against him, his body flinching forward as he counted out, “One, Mistress.”

You drew back and hit him again a little harder each time, leaving red marks on him. He counted out each one, getting louder each time. On the tenth slap, he cried out, “TEN, MISTRESS!” shaking with the need to come. You moved to the side and could see his cock weeping, more pre-cum dripping onto the bed. You set the flogger down and lightly ran your hands across his reddened cheeks. 

“You okay, baby boy?”

He nodded, not quite able to speak at the moment. 

“Good. You ready to have this pretty, red ass of yours fucked?”

Charles swallowed, “Yes, Mistress. Please.”

You chuckled as you picked up the strap-on, pulling it up your legs and securing it. You then slowly pulled the plug out. “Oh, baby boy, you look so good, your hole all open and ready for me to fuck it.” You lubed up the dildo the slowly pressed into him. He groaned loudly pushing back into you. “Feel good, baby?”

“So g-good.”

You rocked your hips into him slowly then picking up pace, him making the best noises which were making you so wet, you could feel the slick on your thighs. You leaned over him wrapping your hand around his cock stroking him in time with your thrust. “You gonna come for me, baby?”

“Y-yeah,” he gasped just as his seed spurted out, running over your hand and dripping onto the mattress. 

“That’s my good boy,” you purred as you stood up and slowly pulled out of him. After wiping your hand on the towel you had laid out, you unfastened the strap-on, letting it fall to the floor. You cleaned him up then removed the tie from around his eyes.

You lay down on the bed, your pussy in front of his face. “Now my good boy is going to be the best while he takes care of his mistress. Look at how wet you made me. You gonna lap it all up and make me cum like you did?”

“Mmmm, yes.” He hummed before leaning burying his face in your pussy. He lapped at your arousal before focusing on your clit flicking it as he pushed two fingers inside you, scissoring them as he continued his assault on your clit. Your hands pushed into his hair holding him to you, your hips thrusting into his face. You came quicker than you ever had before gushing around his fingers, him licking every bit he could up, sucking on his fingers before collapsing beside you.

He goes to turn on his back and winces turning back to his side. “Oh, let me get the lotion. You should see your ass though baby. So pretty marked up like that.”

Charles grins. “Take a picture for me then.”

You shake your head but grab your phone from the nightstand, snapping a pic and handing him your phone before sitting next to him on the bed and applying the lotion to his bum.

“Hmmmm. It does look good, all red like that. Maybe I should get up to more mischief.”

You slapped the back of his thigh. “Can you just find someone else to torture? I really like having Nancy as a friend. I don’t wanna lose out on having her as a friend, just because you live to terrorize the poor woman.”

Charles huffs, “Fine. It’s just so fun having her clutching at her pearls. I leave her alone...for a while at least.”

You swatted his thigh again. “I guess that will just have to do for now, Mr. Blackwood.”


End file.
